Whipped Cream
by prettykurama
Summary: A short One-Shot about Klamcedes living in New York together. It has a dash of Klaine, but it's mainly Samcedes. Warning: Beware of Fluff!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. **

**A/N: So this is one of my many New York plot bunnies that came to mind. It a little bit of Klamcedes. But it's mainly Samcedes. This story is from Kurt's P.O.V. I haven't written from his in a long time so if there are mistakes I deeply apologize. Hope you enjoy!**

I was woken up by soft giggles floating through my room. Sitting up, I looked over Blaine's sleeping form to check the time.

"You've got to be kidding me. Who's the bitch waking me up at 3 in the morning?" I grumbled to myself, rubbing my palms against my eyes.

I rolled out of bed and peeked through the curtain to look into my living room.

Sitting on my couch was Sam and Mercedes, both oblivious to the world around them. They were both softly laughing about something as they sat there facing each other.

"I should have known," I grumbled to myself, shaking my head. I looked back at the laughing couple to notice the cup of hot chocolate with a big pile of whipped cream on top of it.

"Kurt? What's going on?"

At Blaine's groggy voice behind me, I turned around, placing a finger up to my lips to silence him. I wiggled my fingers, calling him over.

He climbed out of bed and walked up behind me, looking over my shoulder.

Staring back at them, I noticed that Sam had made a whipped cream mustache on himself and he was doing some weird impression while flexing his arms. I couldn't hear what he was saying, he was talking in a too deep of voice. She tossed her head back and laughed, not even thinking about waking someone up.

"Oh no...not that one. Please tell me she doesn't find that funny," Blaine groans directly into my ear.

The sound of his rough, gravelly voice from just waking up, almost had me dragging my fiance back to be. I shook off the desire and continued watching my best friend's man goof around with a whipped cream mustache, getting her to laugh.

Sam finally wiped it off his face, with a smile, but the sugary white cream was globbed back onto his cheek by Mercedes's finger.

She sat back, licking the cream off her finger. From the smile on her face, I could tell that she was trying not to burst out laughing. Sam was wide eyed, staring at her in disbelief.

Before she could react, he swiped his finger across her nose, placing a line of whipped cream down it. She looked shocked, but then started laughing. She globbed it on the tip of his nose and he smeared it across her lips.

Blaine and I leaned forward, trying to see what happened as Sam leaned closer to her. But, one second we were standing and the next we were on the floor, Blaine laying on top of me. I looked over to the couch and Sam and Mercedes were both standing there, looking at us, not realizing that the whipped cream was still all over their faces.

"Kurt, I told you that we were getting too rough," Blaine said, standing up and fixing his clothes that shifted during the fall.

"Oh, stop it. We were not doing that!" I exclaimed, quickly picking myself off the floor. I looked around the room and all three of them had smirks on their faces. "And what were you two doing?" I asked, taking the attention off me.

The two looked at each other. It then clicked that they still had the whipped substance on their faces. They reached up simultaneously and wiped it off their face, turning back to us, blushing.

"Nothing," Mercedes answered, composing herself quicker than Sam.

"Mmhmm, sure." Blaine dragged out, smirking at the two before grabbing my arm, "Come on, Kurt. Let's leave these two."

I nodded my head before turning back to face my friend. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping and not waking me up at 3 in the morning?" I asked.

She didn't answer she just crossed her arms and looked down at the floor, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Blaine and I walked away, softly chuckling to ourselves. But before we entered our bedroom, Blaine turned around, "Oh, Sam?" he called out.

Sam looked up, acknowledging his best friend, "Yeah..."

"You really should hang onto her if she's laughing at your Hulk Holgan impression," Blaine said, smirking as he walked back into our room, leaving Sam and Mercedes standing in the middle of the living room looking even more embarrassed than they were.

**A/N: Well, there it is...fluffy and cute! Once again if there are any errors I apologize. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
